Dream Hunter Rem
is an anime OVA series released from 1985 to 1992. Rem Ayanokōji is a "dream hunter," a person capable of entering the dreams of sleeping people and fighting the demons causing nightmares. The stories have their base in supernatural and standard horror, with action scenes and mystery thrown in. The first episode was originally released as a hentai OVA which contained a few pornographic scenes. Due to high popularity, the production team decided to release subsequent videos in the non-hentai anime market. The first video was later re-released as "Special Version", removing all pornographic scenes and adding a new episode. Characters ; : :While appearing to be a typical junior high school age girl, Rem has the psychic ability to enter the dreams of other individuals. She is a descendant of a long line of people with the ability to be "Dream Guardians," those who hunt down the demons who try to steal the life force of humans by invading their dreams. Her true age and family situation unknown, and she never discusses these matters. She makes her living as a private detective investigating supernatural matters. Her headquarters, the Ayanokōji Detective Agency, is located on a side street off Aoyama in Tokyo. As her investigations are limited to supernatural and bizarre phenomenon, her advertising is limited to word of mouth from grateful clients. ; : ''and Sanae Miyuki :Rem's pet kitten, who also acts as support by transforming into a large wild cat during confrontations with Rem's opponents. ; : :Rem's pet puppy, who acts as support by transforming into a large wild dog when needed. Beta has the ability to track ghosts and spirits. ; : :A mysterious ascetic monk who, while unable to enter dreams and confront dream demons there, he is able to offer strong assistance when Rem is fighting outside the dream world. He has very powerful abilities due to his strong faith. In the real world, he is able to use powerful martial arts techniques in order to fight the demons in their true form. He also has strong feelings of love toward Rem. ; : : An inspector from police headquarters. He became acquainted with Rem during a demon nightmare incident in which his daughter died. While he was decorated for meritorious service during the incident, he has come to think of himself as incompetent and been involved in many bizarre occurrences. ; : : A dedicated student of psychology, and assistant professor at Genjōsai University, Kidō is also a computer expert. He also has strong romantic feelings toward Rem, and frequently battles Enkō for her attention. ; / : :His real name is Shimura (死夢羅), and he has the same Dream Guardian ancestors as Rem. However, he uses his power in order to murder people in their dreams. ;Elizabeth : : Rem's lover, she is a good girl, 17 years old. ;Tokiko : ;Asuka Saeko/Demonic Lady : ;Yōko Takamiya : ;Keiko : ;Meimi Katsuragi : '''Sources:' Releases OVA titles #''Dream Hunter Rem'' (Orange Video House, June 10, 1985) #''Dream Hunter Rem Special Version'' (Orange Video House, December 5, 1985) #''Dream Hunter Rem II: Seibishin Jogakuen no Yōmu'' (King Records/Sai Enterprise, September 5, 1986) #''Dream Hunter Rem III: Yumegakushi, Kubinashi Musha Densetsu'' (King Records/Sai Enterprise, February 5, 1987) #''New Dream Hunter Rem: Yume no Kishi-tachi'' (Meldac, December 16, 1990) #''New Dream Hunter Rem: Massacre in the Phantasmic Labyrinth'' (Cyclone, August 21, 1992) CDs *''Dream Hunter Rem Original Soundtrack: Special'' (King Records, K30X-7102, December 21, 1987) *''Dream Hunter Rem: Dennō Kūiki no Meiro'' (King Records, K30X-7140, October 21, 1988) *''Dream Hunter Rem: Minami Azabu Mahō Club'' (King Records, 276A-7003, April 21, 1989) *''New Dream Hunter Rem Image Album: Yume no Kishi-tachi'' (Meldac, MECH-30001, November 21, 1990) *''New Dream Hunter Rem Voice Movie: Yume no Kishi-tachi'' (Meldac, MECH-30004, January 21, 1991) *''New Dream Hunter Rem: Sōtō no Mercedes'' (Cyclone, CYCC-10002, April 25, 1992) *''New Dream Hunter Rem Voice Movie: Massacre in the Phantasmic Labyrinth'' (Cyclone, CYCC-10005, September 25, 1992) DVDs *''Dream Hunter Rem DVD-BOX 1'' (Only Hearts, OHK-0028, November 22, 2006) *''Dream Hunter Rem DVD-BOX 2'' (Only Hearts, OHK-0035, May 23, 2007) Novels *''Dream Hunter Rem V: Yume Circus Bishōjo Jigokuhen'' (by Seiji Okuda, art by Kazuaki Mōri, Tokuma Communications, October 1989) *''Dream Hunter Rem: Floyd-jō Genmutan '' (by Seiji Okuda & Yō Yūki, art by Kazuaki Mōri, Keibunsha, January 30, 1992) Anthology comics *''Party of Rem'' (Rapport, January 20, 1991) *''Fiesta of Rem'' (Rapport, August 20, 1992) Mooks *''Dream Hunter Rem I'' (Tokuma Communications, December 10, 1987) *''Dream Hunter Rem II'' (Tokuma Communications, April 10, 1988) *''Dream Hunter Rem III'' (Tokuma Communications, July 20, 1988) *''Dream Hunter Rem SP'' (Tokuma Communications, March 31, 1990) Additional release sources: References External links * Ayanokōji Detective Agency (official site) * Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Horror anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Occult detective anime and manga Category:Yuri Category:Anime OVAs es:Dream Hunter REM ja:ドリームハンター麗夢